


Badass

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Santana has a bad day at work so Rachel cheers her up
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Badass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Basically just smut 
> 
> Pezberry shower sex requested by RennyWilson. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think !

Santana was having the absolute worst day. She woke up late so she had to skip breakfast and spend money she didn't have on a cab just to make it to work on time. The customers today were awful, she had been hit on by so many sleezy men that she lost count, one of them even slapped her on the ass and the got pissed when she told him to fuck off. So, obviously, she was glad to be on her lunch break, so she could get a half hour away from the chaos. She grabbed her phone and texted Rachel. 

San: im having the worst fucking day, I'm about to let Snixx loose on these assholes. 

Rach: I'm sorry babe:( but please keep Snixx calm, we both know you need that job. 

San: ughh, you always gotta be the voice of reason ;)

Rach: one of us has to be responsible 

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes

San: yeah yeah

Rach: I am sorry you are having a bad day though:( wish I could help. 

San: Ehh, it's not your fault babe. Anyways, my break is almost over so I gotta go. I'll see you later this evening. Love you.

Rach: and I love you :)

Santana took a deep breath to calm her inner rage, and walked out of the break room. Luckily, the rest of her shift was uneventful and before she knew it she was walking home. She unlocked the door and walked in, kicking her shoes off and throwing her jacket over the couch. 

"Hey babe! I'm home" she yells into the seemingly empty apartment. 

"Hey, San. I'm finishing a paper for class. Why don't you get a shower, I should be finished when you get done and we can order food and watch Netflix." Rachel yelled back from their bedroom.

Santana headed towards the bathroom. Turning on the water as hot as it would go, and giving it a second to warm up before getting in. She stood under the water and started humming Valerie. A few minutes later she heard the bathroom door open, soon followed by the curtain being pulled back.

"I thought you had a paper to write?" San asked with a smirk. 

Rachel just shrugged and grabbed the shampoo and gently started massaging it into the other girl's hair. 

"I know you had a bad day, I wanna help you relax." 

Santana let out a content sigh and leaned back into the other girl's touch. 

"Sure you can reach tiny?" 

"Santana! You are only a few inches taller than me!"

Santana chuckled, "Whatever you say...tiny."

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel faked annoyance.

"Rachel Ber-fuuck." Santana was interrupted by Rachel's hands wondering up to cup her breast. 

"Hmm, I seem to be able to reach just fine." Rachel said teasingly, giving the other girl's breast a gentle squeeze before removing her hands and continuing to wash the Latina's hair. 

"I didn't say stop." Santana said with a huff and fake pout. 

"Oh sorry, my arms are tired from reaching so far, because, you know...I'm so tiny and all." 

"Put your hands back on the goodies, or I swears I will ends you!" 

"Oh no, I am so scared." 

Santana whipped around to face Rachel, a look of pure want on her face. She slowly walked her into the back wall of the shower. Rachel hissed as her back met the cool tile. Santana smirked as she saw Rachel visibly swallow. She leaned down, her lips millimeters from the other girl's,

"You should be, Berry." 

"Why? What are you gonna do?" Rachel responded, a little breathlessly. 

"Make you scream" 

And with that Santana dropped to her knees in front of Rachel and threw one of her legs over her shoulders. Immediately attaching her lips to Rachel's clit and sucking. 

"Oh...fuck.." Rachel moaned, twisting her hands in Santana's raven locks.

"Pull my hair." Santana growled.

Rachel did just that, causing a guttural moan to rise from the Latina's mouth. 

Santana stood up and quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers, drawing small circles around Rachel's clit. 

"Fuck you feel so good." She moaned as she leaned down to place a kiss on the shorter girl's lips. 

"God..Santana..more." 

Santana worked her way down Rachel's neck and across her collarbone. Leaving purple reminders along the way. 

"Santana!"

Santana raised up and looked at Rachel. The other girl's eyes were blown. She knew hers looked the same. 

"What do you want Rachel? You want me to stretch you, fuck you until you can't walk?" 

"Fuck Santana, please." 

"Since you asked nicely." 

Without further warning Santana uncurled her fingers, and easily slid two inside of Rachel. 

"I fucking love being inside of you Rachel."

Rachel's head had fallen back against the tile, her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was open, she was releasing the most delicious sounds Santana had ever heard. Santana lowered her head and began sucking on Rachel's pulse point. 

"San...more..please ..more." she moaned. 

Santana nodded as she added a third finger, bringing her thumb up to brush along her girlfriend's clit. 

"Are you gonna cum for me Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, unable to speak. Her hips were meeting Santana's hand thrust for thrust, her moans were almost constant , and her insides were squeezing Santana's fingers. 

Santana brought her other hand up to pinch Rachel's nipple, causing the other girl to groan and open her eyes. 

"I said, are you going to cum for me? All over my hand?"

"Yesss..so close San...I'm so close. "

Santana sped up her thrusts and continued to roll Rachel's nipple in between her fingers. 

"Oh god...Santana!" Rachel came, whispering Santana's name like a prayer. 

Santana kissed her and slowly removed her fingers, making a show of sucking them clean. 

"You look so fucking beautiful when you come. You taste beautiful too." 

Rachel lunged at Santana and kissed her, chasing her taste from her mouth. 

"I'm going to go into our room and get our strapon, when I get back I want you bent over the couch."

Santana whimpered as Rachel pulled away and got out of the shower and headed for their bedroom. Santana quickly shut the water off, dried herself off, and walked into the living room. She was beyond turned on and this point and as hands traveled down her body, she wasn't surprised when they met wet heat. She moaned loudly and began rubbing around her clit. 

Rachel walked in and froze at the sight in front of her. Santana was leaning against the couch, facing her. Her eyes were closed, her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth, her hair was still wet from the shower and laid in loose curls around her shoulders. Her eyes were drawn to wear her girlfriend's hand was currently rubbing between her legs. Rachel has no idea how she didn't come again right then and there.

"Started without me, I see." 

Santana opened her eyes and locked eyes with Rachel, stopping the movement of her hand. 

"Don't stop baby, that is so fucking hot." Rachel growled. 

Santana whimpered and went back to pleasuring herself. 

"God baby, you look so fucking good right now. Do you know how wet you make me? I almost came when I walked in here and saw you touching yourself. Does it feel good baby?" Rachel asked, walking up to San and peppering her face and neck with kisses. 

"So good Rach...fuck." 

"Get yourself ready for me." 

Santana looked down to where the plastic cock stood proudly between Rachel's legs. 

"Fuck baby, I need you...please." 

"Turn around."

Santana placed one last kiss to Rachel's lips before doing as told. Bracing her hands on the back of the couch she leaned over and pushed her ass towards Rachel. Rachel ran a finger through Santana's wetness. 

"Shit baby, you're soaked." Rach said, barely above a whisper.

"Please…" 

"Shh..I got you." 

Rachel grabbed Santana's hip with one hand and used the other to guide the toy into her girlfriend. They both moaned as the toy easily slid in. 

"San, you feel so good around me."

Rachel pulled out until just the head was left inside, before slowly pushing back in. She grabbed Santana's hips with both hands, hard enough to leave bruises, she knows Santana loves when she leaves marks on her. 

"Brace yourself baby, I'm about to make you fucking scream." 

With that, Rachel began to relentlessly pound into Santana. 

"You always take my dick so well. You're doing so good baby." Rachel praised, as she ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's back. 

"So good Rachel...you feel...fuck.." Santana ended on a long moan. 

Rachel continued her relentless pace, loving the way the Latina's ass bounced with every thrust. Something came over her and, without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped her girlfriend's ass. She froze and was about to apologize when Santana let out a low groan. 

"Fuck Rachel, do that again." 

Rachel resumed her fucking, and raised her hand to place another smack on Santana's ass. She could feel Santana's insides grip the toy. 

"Do you like being spanked baby? You like me smacking this perfect ass yours?"

"Goddamnit Rachel...I'm gonna cum."

Rachel reached around and started rubbing the other's clit.

"Come for me. I want you to come all over my cock Santana. Now."

And Santana did. Her back arched and she screamed a mix of Spanish and English cuss words. 

Rachel rubbed her back to help ease her down before slowly removing the toy. Santana shuddered as she felt the plastic slip from her. 

"Are you okay baby? I know I smacked you kind of hard and I know we hadn't really talked about doing that before? Rachel asked once Santana had stood up and turned around. 

Santana smiled and kissed Rachel. "I am more than okay. I like that, like alot. It was so hot." 

"Who would've guess Santana "Lima heights adjacent " Lopez would like getting spanked during sex?" Rachel giggled 

"Hey! I can't help it if you being dominant gets me all hot n shit."

Rachel laughed and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. 

"I know baby. You're still a badass to me."

"Damn right I am." 

"Now come on and I'll let you be the big spoon this time, you know, to protect your rep or whatever. " Rachel said with a smirk. 

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes and followed Rachel to their bedroom.

"Idontwannabethebigspoon." Santana mumbled. 

Rachel smirked, "couldn't hear you." She sing songed 

Santana huffed, "I said, I don't wanna be the big spoon." 

Rachel laid down and patted the bed beside her. "Of course not, now come here my little badass." 

Santana rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Tucking herself as close to Rachel as was possible.


End file.
